


There is so much that we don't understand

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [9]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Homework, M/M, Ohana, Prequel, XXI wiek AU, alone parent, kid Tomek, modernau, parent!Smuga, pre-Wilmuga
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: XXI wiek AUCzyli wspominana w "It's a beautifull night" sytuacja sprzed wielu lat.Mała przyjacielska przysługa, od której coś się zaczęło...
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski & Jan Smuga, Andrzej Wilmowski/OC, pre Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	There is so much that we don't understand

Tego dnia zwaliło się po prostu wszystko, co mogło się zwalić.  
Jakby nie dość było afery z zostawaniem po lekcjach na wycieczce jako dodatkowy opiekun, gdy gonił go czas, to jeszcze ta cholerna historia ze spadającą deską!

Wściekły Wilmowski zawrócił w miejscu na wąskim szpitalnym korytarzu. Zawarł mocno dłonie i nabrał więcej powietrza w płuca. Nie mógł wyzywać lekarzy, ani tym bardziej przerażonego ucznia z rozbitą głową.  
Przecież to nie jego wina, że krwawił. Nie jego wina, że jego cholerna wychowawczyni zemdlała na widok krwi! Nie jego pieprzona wina, że teraz siedzieli jak idioci na SORze. Nie jego wina wreszcie, że znerwicowany Wilmowski nie miał opcji wysłania drugiej osoby po syna do szkoły.  
Nie jego wina.  
Niczyja.

Odetchnął ponownie, policzył znów po polsku na głos.  
Uczeń z rozbitą głową tylko nań zerknął z paniką. No tak, obce szeleszczenie mogło być równie dobrze jakąś pradawną klątwą.

\- Nic się nie dzieje, Lukas, nie martw się.

Wrócił do łażenia w kółko. Zerknął na zegarek. Piętnasta.  
Nie zdąży. No za ciula jasnego, NIE ZDĄŻY!  
Nie mógł zostawić tego dzieciaka samego, ale jednocześnie jego dziecko...

W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że choćby nie chciał, nie ma innego wyjścia.  
Wyjął telefon i odszukał kontakt zapisany jako " _Smuga_ ".  
Nie odebrał.  
No oczywiście. Był w cholernej pracy, jak wszyscy!

Geograf za czwartym razem zniecierpliwiony poczekał na pocztę głosową.

\- Cześć. Przepraszam, że ci przeszkadzam w pracy, ale wynikła bardzo kryzysowa sytuacja. Jestem z uczniem w szpitalu. Tomek skończył już lekcje. O czwartej zamkną świetlicę. Przepraszam cię, Janie, ale czy mógłbyś go proszę odebrać? Nie wiem, czy zdążę wrócić... przepraszam za kłopot, naprawdę. Oddzwoń.

Schował telefon. Wrócił do nerwowego szwendania się.

Sygnał wiadomości SMS wyrwał go z apatycznego kręcenia się wokół.

_Smuga_

_> Jużjasde_  
_> jade_  
_> napsizmi_  
_> upownaaznienie..._  
_> szlag_  
_> upowamzjeueuhwh_  
_> wybacz,spadłemprawie_  
_> napisz mi upoważnienie_

_\- Piszesz jadąc?????????_

_> tramwyey_  
_> tram_  
_> wayem_  
_> dzwondoszkły_  
_> niemamnie_  
_> wspsie_  
_> slzag no wiesz oc o chodi_  
_> chdozi_  
_> CHODZI_

_\- Jasne, już dzwonię._  
_\- Dziękuję Ci!_

_> spok_  
_> o_

Uznał, że przy innej okazji opieprzy przyjaciela za pisanie w tak niebezpieczny sposób. Odetchnął głęboko. Zadzwonił do szkoły, by wyjaśnić, że jego syna odbierze ktoś inny.

I wrócił do czekania.

*****

Smuga starannie wytarł krew z rozharatanej o płot ręki. Akurat dzisiaj okazało się, że lwy owszem lubić go lubią, ale niekoniecznie w sposób równie platoniczny co on je. Musiał uratować się skokiem, ale akurat ten jeden raz źle wymierzył.

W końcu zniecierpliwiony schował rękę, wieszając na niej kurtkę. Może mu jej nie zabiorą. Odetchnął głęboko, starając się wyglądać na przykładnego obywatela, ruszył do szkoły. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Tomek go pamięta i nie ucieknie na sam widok średnio znanej mu gęby.

Przystanął na chwilę przed szybą, by przyjąć życzliwy wyraz twarzy. Eh. Ludzie. Cóż za upierdliwa rasa zwierząt... no, ale czego się nie robi dla przyjaciela!

Ale ośmioletni Tomek wcale nie uciekł na jego widok, tylko lekko się przestraszył, ale nie tyle jego, co powodu, dla którego przyszedł.

\- Czy tacie coś się stało?

\- Nie, wszystko z nim w porządku, nie martw się - Smuga kucnął przed chłopcem, by lepiej go widzieć - Musiał po prostu chwilkę dłużej zostać... więc zadzwonił do mnie. Idziemy do domu?

Tomek uspokojony pokiwał głową.

\- A ma pan klucze do domu?

\- Hm... i to jest ta jedna rzecz, którą przeoczyłem - uznał cicho Smuga, ruszając w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły - Pójdziemy do mnie, dobrze?

\- Dobrze!

Smuga w myśli szybko przeanalizował stan swojego mieszkanka. Może nie zalągł mu się tam wąglik czy coś... hm. No cóż. Może Andrzej wróci szybko.

\- Pójdziemy jeszcze do sklepu i... - nagle zawahał się, widząc, jak chłopiec taszczy tornister - Mogę wziąć ci plecak? Tata tak robi?

\- Tak, a skąd pan wiedział? - ucieszył się chłopiec i przekazał mu swój szkolny ciężar życiowy z wyraźną ulgą.

Podróżnik szybko zrozumiał dlaczego Andrzej zabierał synowi plecak. Co oni tam cholera nosili, kamienie?  
Z zadumy wytrącił go nagły dotyk na dłoni.  
Zerknął w dół. Tomek patrzył na niego wyczekująco.

\- Tak? - spytał Smuga, zatrzymując się.

\- Może mi pan dać rękę? - chłopiec wymownie wskazał ulicę, przed którą stali.

\- Ach, no tak - Smuga szybko się poprawił, podał mu dłoń i ostrożnie ujął kruchą rączkę, która zawarła się na jego palcach mocno.

Tomek uśmiechnął się do niego swobodnie i ani myślał puszczać jego ręki, gdy już przeszli przez pasy. Próbował stawiać równie duże kroki, co opiekun. Smuga uśmiechnął się na ten widok.

\- A pan był w zoo? - spytał nagle chłopiec zaintrygowanym tonem.

\- Tak, ale już skończyłem pracę.

\- A co pan robi w pracy?

\- Hm?

\- No tata uczy ludzi. Co pan robi?

\- Ja... hm... - Smuga zawahał się - Ja uczę zwierzęta, że ludzie nie są źli. To nowa metoda. Oswajam je, by się nie bały ludzi i nie było im smutno, że mieszkają w zoo.

\- A takie malutkie też?

\- Też - Smuga zerknął na niego - A skąd wiesz?

\- Tata pokazał mi kiedyś zdjęcie, jak przytulał pan małego słonika!

\- A tak. Nazwaliśmy go Dumbo. Był troszkę nieśmiały... ale już mu przeszło... - podróżnik uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło - No i to bardziej on przytulał mnie, niż ja jego.

\- Polubił pana?

\- Mhm. Próbował dziamgać mi ręce.

Tomek zaśmiał się na te słowa.

\- Chciałbym mieć słonika!

\- Słoniątka są kochane, to prawda - ciepła obecność rozgadanego dzieciaka jakoś nie kłopotała zwykle tak aspołecznego podróżnika, który otwarcie wolał towarzystwo zwierząt niż głośnych, nachalnych ludzi.

\- Odwiedzimy Dumbo? Mógłbym?

\- Jeśli twój tata się zgodzi, możemy iść w sobotę do zoo. Dumbo na pewno cię polubi.

\- Super!! - orzekł uradowany chłopiec.

Smuga zdał sobie sprawę, że dalej się uśmiecha. Nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Jadłeś obiad w szkole?

\- Tak, proszę pana.

\- Czyli możemy iść na lody? - upewnił się.

\- Taaak!!

Entuzjazm chłopca był w sumie bardzo miły.

\- A pan? - kolejne pytanie padło niespodziewanie.

\- Słucham? - Smuga zawahał się na chwilę.

\- Czy pan jadł obiad? - ufne, dziecięce oczy uniosły się na niego wyczekująco.

\- E... - Smuga niezręcznie wzruszył ramionami - Wygląda na to, że zupełnie o tym zapomniałem, Tomku.

\- Nie wolno zapominać o obiedzie - upomniał go malec.

\- Masz rację... przepraszam, zjem coś w domu.

Smuga uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, gdy jasna czuprynka zafalowała podczas energicznego, usatysfakcjonowanego pokiwania głową. Tomek był bardzo podobny do Andrzeja. Tylko oczy miał po Annie... choć podróżnik widział ją może kilkanaście razy i na dodatek wiele lat temu, pamiętał jasne, smutne oczy doskonale. Pamiętał, jak były pełne wiary i zaufania, gdy wyszeptała słabym głosem: "Ale ty go nie możesz zostawić. Błagam. Nie zostawiaj ich samych... Andrzej tylko udaje, że radzi sobie ze wszystkim sam. Proszę... pomóż im. Obiecasz mi to, Janie? Proszę..."

Od śmierci Anny minęły już cztery lata. I on przez ten czas robił co tylko było w jego mocy, by spełnić obietnicę daną umierającej. Zaangażował się czynnie w szukanie Andrzejowi lepszej, pewniejszej pracy niż posada kartografa na zlecenie. Szkoła średnia okazała się zbawieniem.  
Potem uruchomił wszelkie znajomości, by pomimo braku obywatelstwa i utrudnień prawnych, załatwić mu jakieś w miarę przystępne cenowo mieszkanie. Obecne było wyjściem tymczasowym. Smuga wciąż szukał.  
Chwilowo miał na oku coś bliżej szkoły Tomka, ale problem finansowy za nic nie chciał się sam rozwiązać. Chyba, że znalazłby im współlokatora... ale z drugiej strony, Wilmowski na pewno nie zgodzi się na obecność obcej osoby w domu z Tomkiem. Nie. Trzeba ogarnąć coś innego.

\- A pomoże mi pan z zadaniem domowym? - upewnił się nagle Tomek, wytrącając Smugę z rozmyślań.

Zerknął na niego z początkowym wahaniem, ale szybko skinął głową.

\- Oczywiście.

Twarz dziecka rozjaśnił uśmiech.  
Smuga miał szczerą nadzieję, że owe zadanie nie przerośnie jego możliwości...  
Ale jak na razie zabrał chłopca na lody i ruszyli przez tak cudownie zielony o tej porze roku park w stronę domu. Widząc, jak gołębie zleciały się wszędzie wokół nich, Tomek z radością zaczął testować metody oswajania ich, które znał od opiekuna.

Smuga z uśmiechem obserwował jego podchody i próby przekonania Pana Gołąbka kojącym głosem, że Tomek nic mu nie zrobi, chce go tylko pogłaskać.  
Po namyśle zrobił mu zdjęcie i wysłał Wilmowskiemu.

_> Przepraszam, ale chyba popsułem Ci syna._

_\- Hahaha_  
_\- Raz jeszcze Ci dziękuję, Janie._

_> Nie ma o czym mówić._

_\- Kupiłeś mu lody?_

_> Tak, przepraszam. Nie powinienem?_

_\- Nie, nie, spokojnie. Dobrze. Dziękuję Ci za wszystko_

_> Nie masz za co_

_\- Mam._

_> Uparty jak Tomek, eh. Dobra, wybacz, idę gonić gołębie. Trzymaj się i daj znać jak się dowiesz, co z uczniem._

_\- Jasne, dzięki raz jeszcze!_

*****

\- Pan ma krew! - Tomek ze strachem wskazał jego rękę, gdy Smuga zdjął kurtkę i zrucił ja na wieszak.

Podróżnik szybko zerknął na ramię.

\- Cholera... przepraszam, całkiem zapomniałem...

\- Jak pan może zapominać, żeby zjeść, albo że pana boli? - Tomek pokręcił głową ze skwaszoną zabawnie minką - Ma pan wodę utlenioną?

Smuga nie umiał protestować, gdy po umyciu dokładnie przecięć na przedramieniu, Tomek stanowczo zażądał polania ich wodą utlenioną. Co z resztą zrobił sam, delikatnie trzymając jego rękę swoimi palcami i lejąc ostrożnie z buteleczki. A potem podmuchał.  
Widząc zdezorientowanie opiekuna, wyjaśnił pobłażliwie:

\- No żeby nie piekło. Tata zawsze tak robi!

Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego, pokiwał powoli głową.

\- Dziękuję, Tomku.

\- Ma pan plasterki?

\- Nie, chyba nie...

\- To musimy kupić!

Zeszli na dół do apteki i kupili.  
Smuga nie mógł opanować śmiechu, gdy zerkał potem co jakiś czas na pieczołowicie opatrzoną rękę z przecięciami zaklejonymi plasterkami z postaciami z Kubusia Puchatka.

Obserwując chłopca miękkim spojrzeniem, wyjął razem z nim zadanie domowe.

Ale o ile matematyka i rachunki nie sprawiły im problemów, o tyle polegli na polu chwały z edukacją wczesnoszkolną.

\- "Narysuj i opisz na czym polega rodzina." - przeczytał po raz ósmy bodajże Smuga.

\- Pani powiedziała, że ma być to na dwie strony! Z jednej ma być rysunek, a z drugiej opis!

\- Rozumiem... - Smuga westchnął ciężko - No to musimy pisać. Chyba, że wolisz poczekać na tatę z tym zadaniem?

\- A pan nie wie, czym jest rodzina? - zdziwił się Tomek.

Smuga spojrzał na niego zmieszany.

\- Znaczy, no wiem... ale... ale nie wiem, czy umiem to ładnie wytłumaczyć.

\- To proste - Tomek założył ręce pod głową, by wygodniej patrzeć na opiekuna - Rodzina to jak się kimś opiekuje. Jak robi się komuś obiad. Jak się o kogoś dba...

Smuga skinął powoli głową, zamyślony. Skrył ciężkie westchnięcie i mruknął:

\- No dobrze. To rysuj rodzinę.

\- Pomoże mi pan? Muszę zastrugać kredki.

Smuga wziął więc na siebie odpowiedzialne zadanie zaostrzenia wszystkich kredek. Jednocześnie patrzył, jak chłopiec szkicuje ołówkiem siebie, trzymającego za rękę tatę. A potem Tomek podniósł głowę.

\- Czy powinienem narysować też mamę?

Smuga dokładnie tego tematu się obawiał. Ale potem doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej, by to on wyjaśniał to Tomkowi, niż Andrzej.

\- Jak najbardziej. Mama jest przy tobie cały czas... tylko jej nie widzisz.

\- Jako duch?

\- Nie... - Smuga zawahał się, powoli zaczął mówić - Widzisz, Tomku, kiedy kogoś bardzo kochamy... część nas na zawsze z tym kimś zostaje...

\- Moja mama jest przy mnie, bo mnie kocha? - oczy Tomka zabłysły lekko.

\- Tak. Jest cały czas... - Smuga delikatnie dotknął jego mostka - Jest tutaj.

Tomek przyłożył obie dłonie w to miejsce. Uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Kocham cię, mamo.

Smuga odwrócił spojrzenie na bok. Zabrał obie ręce.

\- Ale ja nie pamiętam jak wyglądała mama... - zmartwił się nagle chłopiec.

Smuga zawahał się. Potem wstał od stołu i podszedł do regału zagraconego książkami.

\- Poczekaj... gdzieś tutaj... O.

Wyjął z szafki mały album o czarnej, skórzanej okładce.  
Chwilę przewracał strony, aż znalazł jedno zdjęcie.

\- O tutaj, widzisz? To twoi rodzice i ty, krótko po tym, jak tutaj przyjechaliście. Miałeś dwa latka. Albo dwa i pół...

\- To ja!! - ucieszył się Tomek, patrząc na zdjęcie.

\- Tak. Akurat gryzłeś jakiegoś misia.

\- A pan gdzie?

\- Po drugiej stronie aparatu. Ja wam zrobiłem to zdjęcie - wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Smuga.

\- A mogę zobaczyć resztę? - Tomek wskazał album.

\- Proszę bardzo, jeśli cię to nie nudzi.

Tomek zamknął album, otworzył pierwszą stronę i z fascynacją przyjrzał się fotografii.

\- Kto to?

\- A... To... - Smuga lekko się zawahał - To mój brat. Michał.

\- On mieszka w Polsce? - Tomek zerknął na Smugę, potem na zdjęcie - Nie jest do pana podobny.

\- Tak... To znaczy... - Smuga odwrócił znów wzrok, powoli wyjaśnił - Nie jest podobny. Michał był moim przyrodnim bratem.

\- A co to "przyrodnim"?

\- To znaczy... To znaczy, że nie mieliśmy wspólnych rodziców. Moja mama wzięła ślub z jego tatą... potem... Po prostu... - wytłumaczył powoli Smuga.

\- O. Rozumiem. A pana tata?

\- Już... już go wtedy nie było.

\- A gdzie był? - chłopiec przekrzywił głowę - Umarł jak moja mama? Był chory?

\- Tak. Był chory - Smuga nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć mu, na co i dlaczego ta choroba zabiła go jego własnymi rękami - Tak naprawdę to nigdy go nie poznałem.

\- Rozumiem... - Tomek pokiwał głową powoli - A pana brat? Nie odwiedza pana?

Smuga zaczął żałować, że pokazał mu album.

\- Nie... on... miał wypadek. Ale może dość o mnie i...

\- To jaka pana rodzina dalej żyje? - zamyślił się Tomek na te słowa i znów pochylił się nad albumem.

Smuga nie odpowiedział.  
Cholerny temat zadania!

\- O! To mój tata przecież! - ucieszył się nagle Tomek, pokazując jedno ze zdjęć.

Smuga pochylił się nad stołem.

\- Tak. To twój tata. To zdjęcie też ja zrobiłem...

\- Czy on próbował przywitać się z tym słoniem?

\- Dobrze powiedziane. Próbował - roześmiał się Smuga lekko.

\- A dlaczego tu nie ma żadnych pana zdjęć? - Tomek szybko odkrył, że w albumie nie ma nawet dziesięciu fotografii.

Smuga wydawał się nie wiedzieć, co mógłby odpowiedzieć. W końcu wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem... Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem.

\- Powinien pan mieć jakieś zdjęcie!

Smuga zaśmiał się lekko, ale nie było w tym rozbawienia.

\- Po co?

\- A po co robi się zdjęcia?

\- Żeby o kimś pamiętać...

\- To też. Ale żeby zostawić coś po fajnych chwilach - orzekł Tomek bardzo uparcie.

Smuga uniósł dłonie.

\- Dobrze. Może i masz rację.

\- Zrobi pan zdjęcie z rodziną?

Smuga westchnął lekko. Pokręcił głową.

\- Może wrócimy do zadania?

\- Ale dlaczego nie? - zmartwił się Tomek wyraźnie - Nie lubi ich pan?

\- Nie Tomku, to nie tak... - Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego słabo - Po prostu... ja nie mam żadnej rodziny.

\- A pana mama?

\- Umarła, jak miałem dziesięć lat.

\- A... a tata pana brata?

\- Nigdy mnie nie lubił. Ale też... też już go nie ma. Naprawdę, Tomku - widząc lekki smutek dziecka, dodał spokojnie - Ale tak już czasami bywa.

\- To nie fair!

\- Życie pisze różne historie, Tomku - odparł łagodnie Smuga, delikatnie zabierając mu album.

\- Ale pan musi kogoś mieć!

\- Wróćmy do zadania, proszę cię - Smuga wskazał zeszyt z łagodnym uśmiechem - Twój tata będzie się cieszył, jeśli zrobimy całe przed jego powrotem.

\- Ale potem znajdziemy panu rodzinę!

Smuga zaśmiał się lekko, pokręcił głową.

\- Tomku, rodziny nie można znaleźć. W niej się człowiek rodzi. Nie można się do niej zaciągnąć, jak do wojska.

\- Ohana znaczy rodzina! - Tomek nagle się bardzo czymś przejął - Pan musi obejrzeć Sticha!

\- W sensie tę bajkę "Lilo i Stich"? - upewnił się powoli Smuga.

\- Tak!

Podróżnik skapitulował na widok jego determinacji.

\- Dobrze, ale jak zrobimy zadanie. Co ty na to?

\- Dobrze! To najpierw napiszemy, a potem ja narysuję, a pan znajdzie bajkę!

\- Jak wolisz...

Tomek uwinął się z zadaniem całkiem sprawnie, sam układał zdania, tylko co jakiś czas o coś pytając.

A potem nie było innego wyjścia, musieli obejrzeć bajkę.

Smuga nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz śmiał się na jakimś rysunkowym filmie.  
Tomek z radością widział zaangażowanie opiekuna w bajkę. Siedział obok niego, obserwując go co jakiś czas z zaintrygowaniem.

Nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Czy to, że nie ma pan rodziny, znaczy, że nikt pana nie przytulał od dawna?

Smuga od razu wrócił do rzeczywistości. Spojrzał na chłopca z szokiem.

\- Ja... nie bardzo rozumiem...?

Tomek zmartwił się jeszcze bardziej.  
Nic nie powiedział.

Na ekranie Stich właśnie został złapany i wiadomym było, że zaraz zostanie zabrany w kosmos.

\- "Ohana znaczy rodzina. Jest mała i rozbita. Ale Stich znalazł ją sam. " - Tomek tę kwestię znał na pamięć i wyrecytował ją razem ze stworkiem.

A potem swobodnie oparł się o bok Smugi, lekko w niego wtulając.  
Podróżnik oderwał wzrok od ekranu, by na niego spojrzeć.  
Delikatnie objął dziecko ramieniem.

Uśmiechnął się słabo.

Siedział tak jeszcze chwilkę, aż do końcowych napisów.

\- To nie tak, że nie ma pan rodziny - orzekł Tomek cicho, gdy bajka się skończyła.

\- Hm?

\- Ma pan nas. Mnie i mojego tatę. Jest pan nasz. Nie oddamy pana - pewniej zawarł ręce na nim.

Smuga zaczął się śmiać.

\- Rozumiem, że właśnie zostałem twoim własnym Stichem?

\- Taaak!! No i umie pan strzelać!! Pobawimy się?!

*****

\- Cześć! Przepraszam, że tyle mi to zajęło, wezwaliśmy rodziców, wyszło na jaw kilka rzeczy i zrobił się cyrk. Skończyło się z kuratorem i chyba to jeszcze nie.... - Wilmowski urwał wypowiedź w progu mieszkania przyjaciela.

Zdezorientowany i oszołomiony, rozejrzał się wokoło.  
No tak. Zapomniał o godzinie.  
Był już późny wieczór, Tomek spał oparty o Smugę, który także nie zerwał się na nogi na dźwięk głosu przyjaciela, czyli zapewne także spał.

Zbudowali sobie bazę z koców i chyba jakiegoś małego namiotu.  
Mieli nawet hamak i ognisko.  
Tomek miał na dodatek pióropusz wycięty z papieru.

Na stole leżał zeszyt z zadaniem.  
I maska Sticha, pokolorowana kredkami.

Smuga musiał zasnąć tylko dlatego, że robił za podpórkę śpiącemu dziecku, bo jeszcze nawet przykrył Tomka.  
Dwaj Indianie siedzieli skuleni koło kanapy, pokonani snem.

Wilmowski uśmiechnął się czule na ten widok. Sam właściwie nie wiedział, czemu zrobił im zdjęcie.

Potem powoli przeszedł przez pokój, by ich nie obudzić. Zerknął na wypracowanie Tomka.  
Zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
Przeczytał je jeszcze raz. A potem zerknął na rysunek.  
Uśmiechnął się ponownie.

Naprawdę ciekawiło go, o czym też ci dwaj rozmawiali, gdy go nie było.

W sumie dowiedział się całkiem szybko, bo już godzinę później.

Smuga nagle otworzył oczy, tknięty jakimś przeczuciem.

\- Cześć... - szepnął do niego Wilmowski, unosząc dłoń.

Smuga rozejrzał się wokoło, zupełnie zdrugotany. Powoli wstał z ziemi, podtrzymując śpiącego Tomka. Położył go ostrożnie na kanapie i przykrył kocem.

Dopiero wtedy przeszedł za przyjacielem do małej kuchni.

\- Hej, przepraszam, nawet nie wiem, kiedy ani jak... - rozłożył ręce, wyraźnie zaczął się bronić.

\- Na spokojnie - Wilmowski poklepał go po barku - Dziękuję ci, naprawdę.

\- To nic. To ja dziękuję...

\- Za opiekę nad moim synem?

Smuga nie odpowiedział mu. Szybko zmienił temat.

\- Dobra, opowiadaj, co z tym uczniem i tak dalej.

Wilmowski widział już rysunek. Czytał zadanie. Widział maskę Sticha. Domyślał się więc, za co podziękował mu przyjaciel.

Z uśmiechem wrócił do tematu, gdy już opowiedział o wszystkim.

\- Tomek chyba cię polubił.

\- Chyba tak - Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko - Bardzo fajnie się bawiliśmy.

\- Janie, posłuchaj... - zawahał się i podjął kwestię inaczej, niż początkowo zamierzał - Zmienia mi się plan lekcji... Będę miał dużo dłużej w środy. Czy...

\- Mogę odbierać Tomka, nie ma problemu - od razu zaproponował Smuga, ale szybko się zmitygował - To znaczy... Jeśli ci to pasuje... i chcesz... Ja, ja nie miałem zamiaru nic narzucać i...

\- Janie. Nie narzucasz. Jestem ci naprawdę bardzo wdzięczny za pomoc. Cieszę się, że Tomek cię lubi... i ty chyba lubisz też jego...

\- Tak.

\- Więc naprawdę, jeśli to nie problem dla ciebie...

\- Dziękuję - odparł cicho Smuga.

I tym razem już Wilmowski nie dopytywał się, za co.

*****

_"Rodzina to grupa ludzi, którzy są dla siebie mili nawet wtedy, gdy jest źle. Ludzi, którzy chcą sobie pomagać i nieważna jest dla nich odległość, zawsze się pojawią. Rodzina jest wtedy, gdy nic nie musimy udawać. Gdy ktoś zrobi nam obiad i wysłucha, jeśli mieliśmy zły dzień. Gdy ktoś po prostu będzie, pomoże i zrobi nam kakao. Gdy ktoś nie chce nic w zamian, po prostu cieszy się, że jesteśmy z nim._  
_Moja rodzina jest mała, jest rozbita. Ale jest moja. I choć nie ma w niej już kilku osób, one są przy mnie, bo mnie kochają. A ci, którzy nas kochają, zawsze zostawiają cząstkę siebie w naszym sercu. Moja Mama tak zrobiła. Jest ze mną, chociaż jej nie widzę._  
_Mój Tata nigdy nie złościł się na mnie, że musiał wstać w środku nocy, bo źle się czułem. Zawsze przyszedł._  
_Pan Smuga nigdy nie złościł się na mnie czy mojego Tatę, gdy potrzebowaliśmy pomocy. Zawsze przybył._  
_Ja też taki będę. Rodzina jest tam, gdzie zawsze czujemy się dobrze. Taki prawdziwy, bezpieczny dom._  
_To jest rodzina."_

Tomek nie rozumiał, czemu pani patrzyła na niego lekko zaszklonymi oczami, gdy czytał zadanie domowe.  
Nie rozumiał spojrzeń kolegów, cichych pytań, czy to prawda, że jego mama nie żyje.  
Odpowiadał, że tak, ale ona wciąż tutaj jest.  
Pani powiedziała mu tylko, że jest mądrym chłopcem.  
Tego też Tomek nie zrozumiał.

Ale bardzo się ucieszył, gdy wychodząc ze szkoły zobaczył przy płocie znajomą postać w ciemnej kurtce.

\- Przyszedł pan!

Smuga uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy roześmiany dzieciak mocno się do niego przytulił.  
Zabrał mu plecak i podał rękę.

\- Jak mógłbym inaczej? - spytał łagodnie - Chodź, dziś poznasz Dumbo. Tylko zostawimy plecak i idziemy do zoo. Twój tata przyjdzie po pracy.

Tomek zamierzał potem mu pokazać ocenę z ich wspólnego zadania.  
Ale zapomniał.

Smuga dowiedział się dopiero ponad dziesięć lat później, że był jednym z kilku patyczaków narysowanych przez Tomka w zeszycie.  
I trzymał wtedy słonia.  
I miał nawet kolorowe plasterki na ręce.  
Stał obok Tomka i jego Taty.  
Mama Tomka też tam była, choć namalowano ją złotym kolorem. Jak aniołka. Uśmiechała się.

Tomek na samym dole ołówkiem napisał tylko jedno słowo.  
_Ohana_.


End file.
